This disclosure relates in general to transferring tickets and tracking the transfers.
A variety of events and services are only open to a limited population. For example, a venue (e.g., concert venue) may only be able to host a specific number of people. As another example, an organization's staff may be insufficient to serve (e.g., serve a dinner to) more than a set number of people. As yet another example, a company may be capable of providing a service (e.g., performing a show) to a large group of people but may nonetheless want to restrict the served population to those that have paid for the service or to those invited to receive the service.
One strategy for accommodating these realities is to issue tickets. The number of issued tickets may then be capped, and/or the issuance may be conditioned upon payment for the ticket. However, ticket issuances can be disadvantageous for both the party who issues the ticket and for the party who receives the ticket. For the party issuing the ticket, fraud is a concern, as third parties may attempt to copy the ticket, which may strain venue or service capacity and/or reduce profits. For the party receiving the ticket, the ticket may be lost or be inconvenient to access.